Porsche 911 Turbo (993)
The Porsche 991 Turbo (993) is the third generation of the 911 Turbo series, which was brought to life in 1995. The 993 was the first 911 Turbo to be twin-turbocharged and to feature all-wheel-drive. In order to compensate for its huge increase in power, larger brakes and an updated suspension were added to the car. The large spoiler on the 993 was fitted to improve its aerodynamics, making it more stable at high speeds. Two intercoolers had to be placed above the engine, as the twin-turbochargers took too much room. ''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' The Porsche 911 Turbo (993) appears in Need for Speed: High Stakes as a class AA racer and as a police car. The racer variant can be acquired for $175,000 in the career mode. Among every class AA car, the Porsche 911 Turbo has the best handling. It can also keep up with the more powerful cars, albeit at the cost of top speed. Pursuit In the PC release, the 911 Turbo police variant is available from the start, and is driven by the police along the Rocky Pass & Summit tracks. In the PlayStation release, the police variant is unlocked after arresting 10 speeders with the BMW M5 police car. It can be used in the Australian and New Zealand PlayStation releases to unlock the Lamborghini Diablo SV police car. The PC release features all variants with the same lightbar as well as a North America police livery, but the PlayStation release features an individual lightbar for the Germany, France, and United Kingdom liveries. Bonus The bonus variant appears in both the PC and PlayStation releases and can be unlocked by winning the Porsche Pro Cup. Each vehicle in both releases have a different livery. ''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' The Porsche 911 Turbo (993) appears in Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed as a class 1 vehicle in the Modern Era category. An unplayable 911 Turbo police car is also featured. Similar to the Porsche 911 Turbo (964) 3.6, the 993 Turbo has quick acceleration. It can easily oversteer in corners like any other variant of the Porsche 993. However, with the 911 GT2 engine lid installed, its handling can be greatly improved. Trivia *The 911 Turbo (993) appears on the box art for Need for Speed: High Stakes. *The car resembles a Porsche 911 GT2 (993) when fully upgraded in the PlayStation release of Need for Speed: High Stakes. Gallery NFSHS PS Porsche911Turbo.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation) NFSHS PS Porsche911Turbo PoliceUK.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - British Police) NFSHS PS Porsche911Turbo PoliceFrance.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - French Police) NFSHS PS Porsche911Turbo PoliceDeutsche.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - German Police) NFSHS PS Porsche911 Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Race Bred Pro Cup) Porsche 993 911 Turbo fully upgraded with GT2 bodykit in Need for Speed High Stakes.PNG|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Fully Upgraded) Modified Pursuit British Porsche 911 Turbo in the garage..PNG|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Modified British Police) Modified Pursuit French Porsche 911 Turbo in the Garage.PNG|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Modified French Police) Modified Pursuit German 911 Turbo in the garage.PNG|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Modified German Police) NFSHS PC Porsche911Turbo.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC) NFSHS PC Porsche911Turbo Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - Bonus) NFSHS_Porsche_911_Turbo_993_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - American Police) NFSHS_Porsche_911_Turbo_993_British_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - British Police) NFSHS_Porsche_911_Turbo_993_French_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - French Police) NFSHS_Porsche_911_Turbo_993_German_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - German Police) PorscheUnleashed_Porsche911Turbo993Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' (PC - Police) NFSPUPSX911Turbo993.jpg|''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' (PlayStation) pl:Porsche 911 Turbo (993)